space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode 4
The ol' Luxury Military Kitchen Gambit We picked things up with the Reaver fleeing the mighty Light Fisters after a tough battle on the Gate Station. A level 15 Reaver is damn fast so it rapidly left us behind after luring us away from the gate and then doubling back to exit the system. So much for getting them all. At this point, we realized in hindsight that we might have missed a good opportunity to question the last Reaver on the station before we slayed it. Oh well. Maybe next time. On with the mission! The other in-system Gate is intact and still manned by a nervous but dutiful crew. A bit of flirting between Oz and the station chief gets the necessary clearance and a contact number 'for a good time'. Uxia will probably make Oz pay for that later in her own unique way. We had some off-time on the way to Ekenwynne Prime. Five days total for those keeping track at home. Note: no checks earned since we already got them in bulk at the beginning of the journey. Before entering the Ekenwynne system Oz said goodby to Uxia and arranged to communicate via Tachyon Transmitter later in the week. The fleet will be arriving via hyperdrive in one week from our arrival on the planet. We need to take out the Baron near the time that they arrive. Timing is crucial or they will be slaughtered. Arrival at Ekenwynne Prime facilitates some more flirting and general beguiling and we end up in a customs line seeking entry to the planet. It was at this point that most people would have perhaps started to question the sanity of our cover story but the party bravely buckled down and stuck to it. What was the cover story you ask? Here it is: We are a special crew employed by the Military Kitchen Division of Intragalactic Kitchen Designs to design and install a land-based luxury military kitchen in the General's restaurant in/near the Citadel. The hand-picked crew of highly specifically skilled professionals consists of Steve Irwin/Oz (project manager/producer), ?/Kiwi (Lighting specialist), and Flash Topaz/Pete (Production Flow Specialist). Note the kitchen schematic with logo - nice work, Scott. The true genius (folly?) of the cover story was that while it would have been easy to gain access to the planet as generic workers we chose to escalate the story to the military leadership. Our hope was that we can smooth-talk them into giving us high-level access to restricted areas that we'll be able to use to get close to the insanely well-guarded citadel. Meanwhile, back in the customs line Oz identifies his crew in the hopes that if they get in trouble he'll have a chance to help out and breezes through. Thankfully, Kiwi had the presence of mind to False Aura us all before we got there since they had sensors and sniffer bats and Gineer knows what else scanning us. Kiwi gets himself into a bit of tounge-tied trouble ("what is your purpose for visiting Ekenwynn?" "Lighting") but with some cover story fact-confirmation from Oz and some Roguey-bribing he manages to get himself and Pete through. Phew! We landed on the surface and met our contact Marty at our safehouse where we retrieved our equipment. We were fast-tracked for a meeting with the General in charge 'first-thing' Monday morning so we had the weekend to set things up. After a very smooth bit of hacking by Pete we rearranged the meeting to be with a General more favorable for smooth talking (Oz is pretty persuasive but women have an extra hard time resisting his wiles). We also identified the following contacts (mostly Uxia's friends) who may be able to help: Oz sent a private message to Lady Avea (who has extensive estates on Ekenwynne) with subject "high school reunion". Hopefully, she'll be able to help us execute our cunning plan. The meeting witht the General is near the citadel (apparently the army recently moved out but not far) so that should give us a view of the Citadel to help us know what we're getting into. The danger is that security will be tight and we'll have to be careful not to get detected (Grafts and Implants are not normal for most luxury kitchen designers). Gaining legitamite access would also mean we could sneak our gear in amongst the kitchen goods. It migth be hard to sneak it in otherwise. One possible plan is to leverage the rumours of the army HQ luxury kitchen into baiting the Baron into insisting he gets one, as well. Perhaps this could get us access to the citadel but has its own dangers (i.e. personal attention of the Baron). We could possibly use Lotra to feed rumours to the kitchen staff in the Citadel to accomplish this. Another possibility is to drop the pretense altogether and 'disappear' into the vast urban sprawl of Ekenwynne Prime. We'd lose our opportunity to gain security clearance but we'd be free to move as we wished. We've got a weekend to prepare! What should we do? Everyone 22 generic Karlid 11 Mystic for the update Sadd 1 bennie for the map . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk